The invention relates to a sewing machine and more particularly relates to a feed dog dropping control mechanism for a sewing machine in which a pulse motor is operated by the signals from an electric control circuit to switch the feed dog to the operative condition and to the inoperative condition.
In the conventional sewing machines with a mechanical pattern generating device, the feed dog dropping mechanism has been operated by manipulation of a knob provided on the machine housing. The manipulation, however, has to overcome a considerable load applied thereto and is hard to the machine operator. Such a mechanism may be operated automatically by using a solenoid or other means. But in this case, the solenoid to be employed must be of a big capacity and requires a large space in the machine housing. Thus there have been practically many problems for operating the feed dog dropping mechanism in association with the pattern selecting elements.